I Want a Nice Story
by anamicah
Summary: A world that is destined only for the both of them. They're not honest with each other and this dream will uncover their feelings as they bring their memories back to the REAL world. They will meet each other once again, in a different story. NXM
1. Chapter 1 Ruun Blood

This is a bit more serious than my previous works. I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**I Want a Nice Story **

By: anamicah

Summary

Mikan Sakura is now in highschool. She grew up as a very pretty, smart girl who dreamed of adventure. One day she asks Nonoko to make her a potion that would make her fall in a deep sleep. A nice story is waiting inside her dream.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey there Hotaru!" greeted the 15 year old Mikan Sakura to her best friend, Hotaru. Mikan started letting her hair down since…

FLASHBACK

"Hey little girl" said the black cat emotionless.

"Oh hi Natsume!...what do you want?" asked Mikan nervously.

Natsume slowly raises his hands and gets the ribbons tied on Mikan's hair, letting it fall down and lands near her waist.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked the girl but received no answer. Natsume walked away with the red ribbons from Mikan's hair. "It's about time" Nastume whispered.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hi Mikan" Hotaru replied. Hotaru now looked like a lady. Her straight black hair landed 2 inches below her shoulders. Both of them were the most popular girls at school. Hotaru noticed the sad look in Mikan's eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Hotaru emotionless.

"No..nothing…no actually….I don't know…since Natsume started getting all of those missions for the academy…I've been longing for something new to come" sighed the girl.

"Dummy" whispered Hotaru with a small smile.

Someone with short curly hair just entered their classroom. It's Nonoko. Suddenly, a thought flew in Mikan's head. She smiled as she rushed to Nonoko.

"Nonoko chan!" smiled Mikan with excitement.

"Hi Mikan! Did something happen?" asked Nonoko.

"Ummm no actually. Can I ask you a favor?" asked Mikan with a pleading look.

Nonoko loved Mikan very much. She was one of her best friends and just making her smile would make her feel satisfied.

Nonoko smiled and said "Why not?"

"Awww! Thanks! You're the best!" jumped Mikan as she hugged Nonoko.

"Ummm can you make me a potion?" asked Mikan. Nonoko's smile changed into a look of surprise. "Umm what kind of potion Mikan?" she asked. "Something that can make me fall asleep" replied Mikan. "A sleeping potion? Can I ask why?" Nonoko said worriedly. "Oh it's nothing serious. I just want to have a long nice dream that would make me a different person. You know what I mean? I want to have a nice story" said Mikan with a nervous laugh. Nonoko was beginning to understand what Mikan wanted and said "I know just what you need Mikan" smiled Nonoko.

Later that day Nonoko researched. One of the potion's requirements was to at least have an idea of what kind of story will the person have. She went to the library and started. She knew that Mikan wanted adventure, romance, fantasy and….huh? '_Harry Potter_'

"Harry Potter?" Nonoko looked at the book and she knew that that was it. She can combine Alice Academy with a book like Harry Potter. Though Nonoko didn't want the story to be Harry Potter itself …no…she wanted to create a new story with Alice Academy with the idea of Harry potter in it.

NEXT DAY

"Mikan…it's a Saturday. You can drink my potion right now" smiled Nonoko.

"Are you serious?" asked Mikan excitedly.

Later in Mikan's Room.

"Sooo just lie down okay?" said Nonoko. Mikan rested her body at the bed and closed her eyes. "Okay Mikan here's the potion" said Nonoko. Mikan felt the cold liquid slip through her tongue. She felt dizzy as she heard Nonoko whispered "Sweet dreams"

* * *

**The Start of a Nice Story **

Mikan Sakura wakes up in her same old bed with so many books scattered on the carpet. She loves reading and even has a mini library inside her room. But this girl has a secret that only her best friend, Hotaru Imai would know. She has the power to control elements of the earth. And having that power is rare in this world. VERY rare.

Normally, people would ignore this kind of thing and would just tell themselves that it's only their imagination. But this girl, Mikan did not mind to have such power. As everyone knows Mikan loves reading books and has a whole new different world in her mind. Her creative mind accepts her power with pleasure.

She discovered her supernatural power when she was 7 years old. On the way to school, Hotaru suddenly slipped near a cliff. Hotaru got her invention from her pocket but it slipped and fell in. She called for Mikan "Please don't be so slow idiot"

Mikan was so confused she closed her eyes and suddenly Hotaru's voice starts to disappear. And a new voice whispers to her ear and says

"Use it now!" She opened her eyes and found herself 3 feet above the ground! She lifted both her hands just in front of her chest; she did this as if she knew what she was doing. Then suddenly, strong wind came and she found out that reality is back as she hears Hotaru's voice fading in again.

The wind took Hotaru and carried her towards Mikan as she touches the ground again. "Mikan, you were flying.How did—" "Don't ask me! I don't know. I feel really confused" Mikan said as she was looking at her palm wondering where that came from. '_What was that?_' '_Do I have special powers?_' '_I can't have specia….I have to learn this!_' She thought.

The idea of having a special power was even something she was proud of. She experimented on what else she could do. She found out that she can use wind, water, fire… '_So my power is to be able to use elements?_' she thought. But it was even harder to control than she thought, plus she gets easily tired. The only power she was able to control was the wind.

She was different…She was Special….

As she woke up she gave a yawn and heard a knock on the door "come in!" she says as a cute, black haired girl, Hotaru comes in. "Hey, You just woke up…not again with the books. I would understand if these can help you learn things for school" she says as she looked at all the books scattered in Mikan's room. "Mikan, I'm having a hard time trying to finish my homework because I could hear your voice here…your reading aloud dummy. You don't have time to read those books" she said as she gave Mikan a fake angry look. Mikan laughed as Hotaru gave a little smile.

"Hey, we should get ready for class" Mikan said while combing her curly, dark brown hair. The girls got ready and both of them looked very pretty. Mikan wore stretched jeans and a spaghetti strapped top that showed her curves perfectly. She had her hair curled up beautifully that landed just below her shoulders. While Hotaru wore a mini jean skirt and a nice turtle neck and left her black hair straight that beautifully matches her top.

When got to school, it's their 2nd day in first year and nothing seems to change. The both of them were still the most popular girls in school. But Hotaru was not near to how Mikan was popular. Any guy would murder just to be able to hang out with her. She was sweet, intelligent, and gorgeous. She was almost perfect that everybody likes her. Although Hotaru knew that she was way too nice to admit it or to notice it rather.

But, Mikan is not that happy though. She got separated from her parents when she was still a baby. Her parents encountered a problem and had to leave her to their closest family left but not exactly blood relatives, Hotaru's family. Everything was explained to her by Hotaru's parents. Actually they were not so bad; her best friend's parents are almost like true parents to her.

They finished class. They went outside the school gates. "Hotaru, please come with me to 'Helix & Relix' before going home! Oh please! They released the 3rd volume of 'Elves and Wizards' already!" Mikan said while dragging her best friend's wrist to the direction of the bookstore. "Alright Okay, You don't have to drag baka" Hotaru said while massaging her wrist.

While walking their way towards the bookstore...

"I told you, you should start reading 'Elves and Wizards' already. They're not that bad you know!"

"No thank you, I am still working on my new inven-"

"Please! I promise you it…"

"What's that you got there, Mikan?" Hotaru asked as she watches Mikan picking up a book that was located just on the sidewalk next to "Helix & Relix'.

"Ruun History" Mikan read aloud. She opened the book and in an instant she found herself and her best friend in a completely different place.

"Woah! What a big palace!" Mikan said in amazement "Idiot, Did you mess up with your powers again?" Hotaru said blankly.

'_But how could this be?_' '_Can I do more than I think I can?_' Mikan thought to herself.

"Welcome!" said an old man behind them. They turned around to check and they saw an old man wearing a dark green velvet coat that covered his whole body and reached the floor.

"Ummm…sir? Wha—" Mikan asked but the old man interrupted her and asked "Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai right?"

The girls exchanged looks of confusion. Mikan looked at the old man suspiciously and opened her mouth and tried to question him when he touched his finger to Mikan's lips so she would remain quiet and he said "No questions asked. Can you two follow me this way please?"

The girls were speechless and followed the old man, they didn't have any other choice.

The old man led them to a very large room. Mikan's jaw dropped of amazement as she saw the room full of gold antiques. It's like they found themselves inside a royalty's room. The old man sat on a sofa by the fireplace. Mikan didn't even seem to notice the fireplace because she too amazed of what she saw. The old man gestured them to sit down on another sofa just in front of his.

"Ladies" the old man started "before anything first I would like to welcome you to Ruun Velgar!" The girls stared at each other as they started to remember the book they opened a while ago and it did say something about Ruun something…just before they found themselves in this place. '_Wait! Where is the book?_' Mikan thought to herself as she panics and starts to look around the room.

"Is this what you're looking for?" asked the old man while raising his hand that was holding the book. "Sir, what's happe…Why d…? I mean..." Mikan said confusingly and stressed as she gets up.

"Calm down my dear, I'll explain everything" he said as she comforts her back to her sitting position. He goes to his earlier position and starts to explain "Mikan, you are a Ruun"

Mikan opened her mouth to question him but closed it instantly to let him continue.

"Ruuns are also human beings but have different blood inside them that causes them to do what other people can't. All Ruuns have different powers. And no, we are not in the same world anymore. We are in Velgar. Velgar is connected to the ordinary human world but it's a completely different dimension. Only people with permission from the Velgarian Government can travel from here to your world. You see, Ruuns can only be born here in Velgar. This book came from this school, Ruun Gelle, and anyone who's not located in Velgar and has opened a book from here will be transported to which place owns the book. And we don't want that person knowing about this secret world so we send them back to where they were before finding the book"

"But we don't have to take you back because you are supposed to be living in Velgar. We use a physic Ruun to examine everyone who is being transported in Velgar so we will know if one of them could possibly a Ruun. And surprisingly, Miss Sakura you are the first person to have Ruun powers that came from the ordinary human world. We found out that you were not related to Miss Imai and did not have many memories of your parents. And I assure you that they once lived here in Velgar."

Mikan couldn't believe what she just heard. It was all too much for her in one day.

Hotaru started

"Sir..."

"Please call me Professor Herly, I'm the head of this school"

"Whatever… Professor Herly, What about our mom and dad? Our parents?"

Herly smiled and said "We told them already, we found a place for them to stay here in Velgar and asked them to send you two clothes and starting now you are to stay here in the dormitories and study here as well."

"But I am not a Velgarian, not even my parents. How will I study here?" asked Hotaru not even looking at the old man.

"Well I heard from your mother that you would like to be a politician. I arranged it with the teachers and you will study politics and share the same room as Miss Sakura"

"Exactly how did you get the time to prepare all these stuff…Exactly how long did it take us to be transported here?" asked Mikan in Curiosity

Herly smiled back and said "2 and a half hours"

The two girls looked at each other. They merely noticed the fact that they were even swept away to another dimension.

Herly stood up and the girls did the same as he shook their hands and said "Now feel free to search the school. Don't worry, you two only missed two classes, it's okay. You girls belong to 1st year students so just ask anyone of them to show you around and take this, the school's map. All students from 1st year to 10th year are located in the great hall having lunch. Here is your supply list and the money for them. Just ask one of your classmates to accompany you." He looks at his watch "Oh would you look at the time! I have to go girls. Nice meeting you! Have fun!" he disappeared.

The girls exchanged looks that said '_What was that?_'

"Turn left here, then right. There! I think we are here" The girls paused for a while and breathed deeply before nodding in approval that they are indeed ready. The girls opened the gigantic door before them and found themselves in a very huge hall. It was loads of times bigger than the headmaster's room. So many tables that were filled with food that looked really delicious. But something's not right; they saw everyone staring at them.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

This is just like 2 chapters in 1 because it's the start but the rest of the chapters will be back to normal length. Have fun! Hope you didn't think it was boring though I promise that the next chapters will be better -anamicah


	2. Chapter 2 What's Happening?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

This fanfiction is really a nice experiment for me...It's kinda something new for me...Gakuen Alice with the concept of Harry Potter I mean. I hope you guys feel the same way :) -anamicah

* * *

BEFORE: "Turn left here, then right. There! I think we are here" The girls paused for a while and breathed deeply before nodding in approval that they are indeed ready. The girls opened the gigantic door before them and found themselves in a very huge hall. It was loads of times bigger than the headmaster's room. So many tables that were filled with food that looked really delicious. But something's not right; they saw everyone staring at them.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2**

"How long will that Mikan remain asleep?" asked Hotaru. "Depends on what dream she got. Well I picked a pretty thick book for her drea….Oh no! I forgot about that" panicked Nonoko. "As expected" Hotaru said. "Wh…What shall we do?" asked Nonoko with guilt. "Can someone be taken inside Mikan's dream?" asked Hotaru. Nonoko's sad face turned into a smile "Now that you said it…yeah I believe that is possible. Why, do you plan on saving Mikan by getting inside?" asked Nonoko. "Not _me_" Hotaru replied as smiled evilly. Hotaru knew the perfect person for this.

**

* * *

The Nice Story **continues…

"Do you think we look strange?" Mikan asked as they looked at themselves searching for anything strange. But no, nothing seems to be wrong with them. As they entered, students started whispering. The girls looked at each other. Hotaru whispered to Mikan's ear "Perfect idiot" "Huh?" wondered Mikan as they finally reached the 1st year's table and found many guys offering them their own seat. When they finally settled to one for each of them, the girls sensed everyone's eyes on them.

"Hey, I'm Kumiko you can call me Kumi" said a girl sitting next to Mikan.

"Oh hi Kumi, this is my best friend Hotaru and I am Mikan" Mikan said with a pretty smile without even trying to look pretty.

"Wow, you sure look pretty, even 10th year hotties are looking at you!"

Mikan blushed as she turned around to cover her face when she sees a tall, brown haired guy behind her "Hey, I'm Mito from 7th grade, don't be scared to talk to any of us, we will surely help you" he said.

"Uhh thanks, I'm Mikan by the way" She introduced herself with a smile. She can hear the guys whispering. 'Man, did you see her face? Damn that was pretty' 'Dude ask her out'…..Mikan was a little bit uncomfortable about this. She got the school map from Hotaru and decided to search the school by herself leaving Hotaru who is ignoring her new 1st year classmates, but seems to enjoy it. _"Hey there hotty!—" "baka baka baka" "What the (BEEP)? This girl is craz—" "bakabakabakabaka!" "Ahhh! comon' dude! Let's leave this crazy chick!" -smiles evilly and gets back to her invention- _

"So when I turn right here I…oww!" Mikan bumped into a guy. His hair was a little lighter shade of Mikan's brown hair. He was quite; okay he was very handsome and was a head taller than her.

"I am so… sorry" she said with an apologetic look

He stopped for a while as he looked at her; he was completely dissolved by her looks. He shook his head and replied with a smile "No its okay, no worries. You're probably new here in Gelle right? I'm Akito Fujita from 5th year by the way"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mikan Sakura …yes I'm new here" she said with a very pretty smile that kept him staring for 5 seconds without moving…shook his head again and says

"Since your new here maybe I can help you with anything you want help with" '_She's cute_' he thought.

"Ummm…are you sure? I mean..." she blushes.

Akito was simply taken by her pretty looks, nice attitude and sweet smile as well. "Yeah, it's not a waste of my time anyway. You can count me in as your friend"

"That's very nice of you!" she was getting more excited and was making her prettier than she already is "And by the way I can introduce you to my best friend, her name is Hotaru" she added.

"Yes my lady!"

Both of them laughed.

"From what year are you anyway?" Akito asked. He was now showing Mikan the last room in her map. 'Potions and Experiments'

"What?" she said without noticing him asking the question. She was so fascinated with the things she saw in that room. It was just like in her books. It was a place with Shelves that held bottles with different colors of liquid inside of them. Some skeletons of unfamiliar creatures were even floating in the air. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm in 1st year"

"Indeed… Oh! We have to get back to the great hall. And after, I can take you and your friend to the library"

"What? You have…I mean of course, sure! I love reading" She said in excitement.

"Then this school is perfect for you, this school has the largest library in all of Velgar."

"That's amazing! I can't believe that I'm so lucky"

They went back and entered the hall, people started whispering again. He said with a chuckle "I'm not all surprised that you're the most popular student here in Gelle, Mikan" Mikan turned to the shade of pink. "Comon', I'll introduce you to Hotaru!" she said excitedly as she rushes to the 1st year's table. As usual Hotaru was working with another invention.

"Hotaru!"

"Miss stupid is back"

Akito was amused with them. "_What did you call me?"_ He was beginning to understand _"Stupid"_ the relationship of the _"Hotaru!"_ two. He found them _"baka baka baka"_ rather cute. _"Ouch that hurt! Hotaruuuuuu!"_

"By the way, I have a new friend from 5th year. He showed me around the school." Mikan said as the guy introduced himself "Hi, my name is Akito" He smiled. "Okay" She simply replied not looking away from her work.

"Errr right umm, do you girls need anything? I heard that it's your first time here."

"Ummm, you see we don't have any supplies yet" Mikan said, she gave a quick sigh and explained everything.

The guy was shocked about what Mikan explained.

"Oh I see, so you two are not from Velgar. I guess you learn something new everyday"

Akito said and gave a smirk. "I can show you girls around this town buy your school stuff and maybe introduce you to some friends of mine"

"Deal!" Mikan laughed.

"Soooo, now you both explained it we can start buying your things now. By the way I forgot, what is your power again?" he asked Mikan.

"Ummm, I don't know what to call my power but I can use the earth's elements" she smiled.

"What did you say? I…ca..I can't believe this!"

The girls exchanged looks.

"Why? Is there something wrong? Is that bad?" Mikan asked and was scared. That was certainly not the response she was hoping for.

He gave a quick sigh, smiled and said "Mikan, I think I know who your parents are and…come with me quickly!" Akito grabbed Mikan's hand and ran outside the hall. Hotaru managed to catch up as Akito led them to the direction of Professor Herly's Office. Akito stops to catch his breath and says "I…I'm sorry Mikan, I can't explain right now but…" the guy took a pause as they saw Professor Herly in front of them. Akito opens his mouth but Professor Herly immediately said "Now, now, calm down Mr. Fujita, we just found out the same thing. Please proceed to my office the three of you" Mikan was so confused and didn't know what to say.

'_What does he mean by he knows who my parents are?_' '_What's happening?_' '_What did Professor Herly mean by he found out the same thing?_'

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Will Mikan start to like the new guy, Akito? Who might be the person that Hotaru wants to put inside Mikan's dream? (The Hotaru inside Mikan's dream is a character created by the potion itself and is based of course on Hotaru). What did Akito and Professor Herly figure out about Mikan's power? FIND OUT! Watch out for the 3rd chapter! 

Thank you for the reviews! Like you guys, I found it weird…though I really find it cute as well…sorry :p Thanks again to the first reviewers: **papayagrl**, **kuro tsumi -michiyo-**, **whateverness**, **HPDANM**, **dbzgtfan2004** and **Mikan-chan** – anamicah


	3. Chapter 3 Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

BEFORE

"Now, now, calm down Mr. Fujita, we just found out the same thing. Please proceed to my office the three of you" Mikan was so confused and didn't know what to say.

'_What does he mean by he knows who my parents are?_' '_What is happening?_' '_What did Professor Herly mean by he found out the same thing?_'

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3**

"Natsume Hyuuga" said Hotaru as she stared at Natsume. "Imai, what do you want?" asked Natsume impatiently. "Come with me" said Hotaru still staring at him blankly. "Why should I do that?" the black cat asked irritated. Ruka on the other hand who was beside Natsume looked worried. "I am not asking" Hotaru said with a grin. '_What the? I can't move_' thought Natsume as he tries to move his legs but they won't move an inch. Then he hears a familiar voice from behind him "Hey there Nastume, how's it going?" Tsubasa asked teasingly '_Andou…you're going to pay for this_' Natsume thought as he glared at Tsubasa who accepted it with great fear. Hotaru covers her nose as she gets a spray type potion out from her pocket. '_Huh?_' thought Natsume as Hotaru sprayed the potion to his face.

'_Where the heck am I?_' Thought Hyuuga Natsume as he wakes up in…a girl's room? "You're in Mikan's room" said Nonoko. Natsume notices that he is tied up to a bed. '_Heh, they think they could do this so easily?_' he thought as he uses his fire alice to burn the thread that's wrapped around him but….nothing happened. '_What the?_' he tries to use his alice again but like the first attempt, nothing happened.

"Invention number 082, Baka's thread. I called it baka's thread because idiot Mikan's alice is nullification. This thread is designed to nullify any alice used against it. I also have Invention number 081, Baka's paper. The idea also came from idiot Mikan's nullification alice. This paper is recommended for printing high quality pictures and is best for blackmailing people with strong alices because they will be blocked…oh and it also works on EPSON printers. That's a new feature" said Hotaru to an imaginary camera.

**

* * *

The Nice Story** continues…

'_What did he mean by he knows who my parents are?_' '_What is happening?_' '_What did Professor Herly mean by he found out the same thing?_' these thoughts tortured Mikan's mind as the three of them sat on the same sofa they sat down earlier.

"Nice to see you again Miss Sakura" Professor Herly didn't seem to be looking sad so this made Mikan a little more relaxed. She looked at Akito who gave her a comforting smile and said "It's okay".

She smiled and took a deep breath. She looked at the headmaster to let him continue. "Well, Miss Sakura, I suppose you want some answers" the girl nodded as the headmaster continued "You see you're gift of element is not very common. I and your fellow Ruun professors were discussing something about you. While we were examining you, we were trying to find out what your power was. But we couldn't figure it out."

"Then we found out the problem. We tried to use the old way of examining powers. Which was to use this unique object" He got something from inside his robe and it was a green crystal ball. "This is something very rare. As you can see this ball is only used for royalty blood."

"You see the only royal family in Velgar whom as we all believed died, passed on a very powerful blood. And their powers are using elements. This ball is ONLY for the known royal family to find out which element they can control. But before we tried it on you we wanted to be making sure that you indeed possessed their strong blood. So we tried to track down your family. Imai's parents told us everything. But we tried something else, and we were right. We gave your step parents this potion that will make them remember anything that was blocked from their memories."

"It seems like your real parents were from Velgar indeed. They used a very powerful and rare potion that would erase someone's memory and replace it with another one." "Your parents were indeed the King and Queen of Velgar"

Professor Herly watched the awe in Mikan's face as he continued.

"It seems that after explaining to Miss Imai's parents their situation, they were trying to save you because that time Ruun was under attack and…your step parents took their potion willingly. And then…"

The headmaster's smile faded and turned into a sadness which made Mikan concerned as she asked "Umm… Professor, what is it?" she was scared of what the headmaster might say. But she was hopeful that her parents were still-"I'm sorry Mikan but your parents died 14 years ago"

Mikan felt as if her heart was being crushed. Not long after that last line, tears started falling down Mikan's eyes. '_My parents ar…are dead?_' She cried and said 'no' over and over again. She thought, why give her false hopes that her parents were still alive? Now to think about it, Professor Herly never said anything about her parents being alive and safe. '_Stupid! Mikan, you're such a fool...you're…such a fool_' she told herself. As Akito comforted her, the head master tried to explain her parents' cause of death.

"As all of us in Velgar know your whole family was attacked by the dark Ruuns. All of us believed that nobody survived. We are lucky for the fact that you inherited ALL of your family's powers. That kind of power-inheriting is uncommon here. But it seems that your parents died in honor. After escaping you, bringing you in the human world and still came back to fight. We are proud of you, Princess"

He smiled at her. She slowly stops her crying and manages to wipe some of her tears away "Tha…Thank you Professor" "Mikan Sakura, a lovely name for a very lovely girl" He smiled and said goodbye and again…he disappeared. Right after he disappeared, Mikan burst into tears once again '_Why?_' '_This Is Not Fair_' '_I would give up all my powers to have them back_' '_I just want to be with them_' All these thoughts conquered her mind.

"Mi…Princess" Akito started as he was trying to comfort Mikan "Why don't I accompany you to your room? You'll feel a lot better" he smiled as he asked Hotaru "Which one is yours?" Hotaru gave him the map to their room. When they finally reached the door, Mikan was starting to calm down.

"Prin-" Akito started as Mikan shook her head and said "You can call me Mikan" she said as she tried to make a smile with her eyes all red and teary.

'_I can't believe it….I feel sorry for her_' Akito thought as he continued "Okay it's Mikan" He gave her a very comforting smile. "Mikan, you know you can meet me tomorrow with Hotaru at the great hall around 9 am. And I suggest that you girls get some sleep. Til' tomorrow" as he took Mikan's hand and kissed it "Princess" he smiled and left.

The girls entered their room. 'BEAUTIFUL' Mikan thought. They found two rooms separated. The other room has the color pink as its theme and yellow for the other. Mikan took the yellow room. Each has its own bathroom with a big Jacuzzi. Outside their rooms was a mini living room and fireplace near the sofa. The girls found their things already there. Each headed for their own rooms as both of them unpacked.

After unpacking, Mikan went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She brushed her teeth and got dressed into her pajamas and landed on top of her soft yellow bed. 'Good night mom, dad.' She whispered before getting to sleep.

She woke up at around 7:30 am. She still had a lot of time to prepare. She took a nice long shower. After that she brushed her teeth. She got out of the bathroom to her wardrobe and got a yellow mini skirt, a white spagetti strap top and a sporty orange jacket. This time she left her dark chocolate hair straight and shiny as it landed 3 inches bellow her shoulders. She looked at a full size mirror beside her bed. 'Nice' she told herself. She was now ready. And when she got to the living room she found Hotaru already waiting for her. Mikan looked at their wall clock '8:40'. Great they were not late.

The two pretty girls left their rooms and proceeded to the great hall. Once they opened the gigantic door they found almost all the students staring as them. As they entered the hall they heard the students whispering things about Mikan. It seems that it was already announced that she IS the Princess, the survivor of the royal family. On the way to their table they found Akito already walking towards them. Hotaru completely ignored Akito and went to the 1st year's table to work on her invention. "Mikan, you look nice" Akito said as Kumiko noticed the scene and interrupted.

"You should get used to it. She is such a perfect person but she doesn't even kn-" Mikan was turning redder of embarrassment and made an attempt to silent Kumiko. "Shuush! You shouldn't-"

But this time Akito cut her off "Come on Mikan, you shouldn't deny the truth" Akito found her blushing face VERY very attractive and continued "Anyways, how do you feel? Better?"

Mikan nodded. "That's good" Akito said as he saw Hotaru working with the invention she was working on yesterday. Though a first year student was talking to her…. "Hey Hiro!" He called as the 1st year turned to him and smiled "Yo Akito! Sup mate?" the boy replied.

Hotaru turned to Akito as she asked "You know this idiot?" Akito replied "Yeah, well…Hiro kinda got into a mess so I was the one assigned to give him detention"

Hotaru sighed as Akito gestured to Mikan and said "So Hiro I suppose you know Mikan here. She is in your year level after all" "Princess" Hiro said as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

Mikan blushed of embarassment. "Ummm it's Hiro right?" Mikan asked "Well its nice meeting you" she said as she gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh right!" Hiro added "Okay…Princess Mikan, I met your best friend yesterday and I can tell you that I'm currently dating her. May I please ask you permission to steal her away from time to time?" He asked pleadingly.

"He's an idiot…an imaginative one too, like someone I know" Hotaru said as she thought '_Dating? He went too far. He's only serving me_'

"Urr su…sure sure why not?" she sweat dropped but manages to form a smile '_This one's desperate_'. Akito started "Since she has her own pet to take care of I guess we'll be moving along on our own Mi" "Yeah sure" Mikan replied as she went to Hotaru and whispered to her ear "We'll talk later…and by the way…nice one" Mikan giggled teasingly as Hotaru said "Baka". The two boys exchanged looks of confusion and amusement at the same time.

Akito offered his arm to Mikan "I guess we should go, Princess" Mikan took his offer and followed his lead. They went outside the great hall. "Where are we going Aki?" Mikan asked. '_Aki? I like the sound of that_' he thought "Oh sorry, as you know our classes will 'officially' begin on Monday I thought that maybe I can introduce you to some friends of mine now" he said.

"Really? That is so nice of you!" She says giving him a big hug. "Wow this sure excites you a lot huh?" he laughed. "Well yeah I love making friends and I don't know people here that much. And I have to say" She turned to Akito "They are really charming" '_She thinks I'm charming?_' '_Well she is just so damn perfect herself_' Akito thought.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Guys you wouldn't want to miss the next chapter because that is when the leading man appears. Haha. Have fun! Feel free to give me some tips or constructive criticisms and message me if the story is getting uglier :p I certainly don't want THAT though the story will get a little more complex –anamicah 


	4. Chapter 4 A Knight's Vow

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

BEFORE: "Really? That is so nice of you!" She says giving him a big hug. "Wow this sure excites you a lot huh?" he laughed. "Well yeah I love making friends and I don't know people here that much. And I have to say" She turned to Akito "They are really charming" '_She thinks I'm charming?_' '_Well she is just so damn perfect herself_' Akito thought. 

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4**

"Do it Natsume" Hotaru demanded. Natsume noticed Mikan on the other bed still sleeping, saving her isn't any trouble, it's even a favor that no one can wake him while still sleeping…not even Persona. "Ima..Fine-You know what, I'm going to do this rubbish" Natsume was still tied up to the bed as Nonoko slowly pours the dreaming potion inside his mouth.

**

* * *

The Nice Story** continues…

"Hey Akito!" a girl with short black hair approached him. She looked…girly. She hugged Akito like he was her own boyfriend. When she finally notices Mikan, she looked at her suspiciously "Oh so you're the princess huh?" Mikan was offended by this but just smiled. Akito didn't want this as he said "Sumire, have a little respect will you?" as he slowly removes the girl's arms around his neck. "Mikan this is Sumire" he introduced. Sumire was angry with the way Akito talked to her and thought '_Who does this girl think she is? Gelle finds out that she's the so-called princess and the whole school starts to kiss her footsteps_'

Then suddenly a bright light flashed blindly in front of them, a tall raven haired guy wearing long black robes magically appeared in front of Mikan in a kneeling position.

'_I-It's_' Sumire thought nervously.

'_What's this guy doing here?_' Akito thought angrily.

Mikan noticed the difference by the way they treated…the guy who appeared in front of her. "Princess-" A nice deep tone was heard from him but Akito goes in front of Mikan protectively "What do you want, Hyuuga?" The black haired guy looked up, still kneeling and says "My business is not with you FujitaMaster Herly sent me here to get the princess"

"Oh yeah? Why would I believe you?" Akito asked when Mikan gestured to both of them

"Stop it the both of you" she said. '_There must be some history behind all of this_'

The guy smirked at Akito teasingly as Akito turned to Mikan "Mikan, be careful, that guy is Hyuuga Natsume, he works for the Velgarian Governement"

"Umm I don't understand, why do I have to be careful?" she asked when the guy in front of her stood up and said "Princess Mikan, I'm Nastume Hyuuga. Master told me to get you" Mikan didn't see anything wrong with going with the guy, Natsume. He seemed safe.

She turned to Akito "Don't worry Aki…he said that the Professor sent him here" Mikan approached Natsume and both of them disappeared.

The next thing Mikan knew is that she was standing in front of her front door. "How did we get here?" she asked as she remembered Natsume bringing her there. "Princess, starting from today I'm the one who's going to protect you. It's a vow with my master" Natsume, who was beside her, said "Ri-right" she replied with a nod. Natsume was looking down with his hair covering his eyes '_full of sadness….is this have something to do with how the way they treated him earlier?_' Mikan thought.

Ever since she found out that she was a Ruun, everything in her life just became melancholic. She didn't want this to be the same, this time she wanted to do something about it. She turned to Natsume which made him alerted "Pri-Princess?" "Natsume Hyuuga right?" she asked with a comforting smile

'_Thi-this girl…_' He nodded in reply. "Come with me inside" She invited. She saw the hesitation in Natsume as she added "It's an order"

Natsume sweat dropped. He followed the beautiful princess inside her bedroom.

Mikan is sitting on the right side of her bed, talking with Hyuuga Natsume who is leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and his dark hair covering his eyes.

"Why do they treat you like that?" Mikan asked in curiosity. "Because they do" he answered silently. Natsume knew that this was not the answer the princess was looking for as he continued "I work for the government"

"Umm how does that make you umm err different?" Mikan asked as she hoped that she didn't offend him.

"In the Government lies the most powerful Ruuns in Velagar. Most of them, dark ones"

When he said that, Mikan remembered '_Dark Ruuns killed your parents_' a tear fell on her lap. Natsume noticed this.

He kneeled in front of the crying Mikan "Princess, I swore..…I'm going to protect you"

Mikan was awestruck with what Natsume told her.

She didn't know why…but, this is only what she needed. She needed this…warmth, these understanding words. All along, _this_ was the kind of comfort she's looking for. Her tears got uncontrollably heavier after Natsume's act.

Natsume was speechless "Princ-" '_What th-….Huh?_' Mikan immediately wrapped her arms around him with a smile on her lips and tears falling from her eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Natsume was stunned.

Until both of them finally realized their position, Mikan immediately removed her arms around Natsume's back as they looked away with a blush on their faces.

Natsume still didn't forget about the princess' act, _his_ princess' act. With his head turned to a different direction, he peeped at Mikan who was still looking away with red cheeks of embarrassment. A little later, their eyes met….

SILENCE

Mikan decided to break the silence as she started "Umm..ahehe sorry about that...Ummm can I ask you a favor?" she asked with a nervous laugh. She didn't wait for Natsume's answer as she continued "Can you act normally with me?" her eyes still teary and red.

This caught Natsume's attention. "Normally?"

"I mean….who you really are. Like, don't you tease people or something?" Mikan asked as her face got closer to Natsume which made him move backwards. "Call me Mikan…that's the start!...Or a nickname or something! You know what I mean? You don't have to be all nice!"

Natsume looked down, smirked as he looked up again and said "Don't get close to me, annoying girl"

This made Mikan sweat drop as she pulled herself back. "I knew you had it in you" she said teasingly. Natsume blushed "I-I won't do it again" he said back with his deep voice.

"WHAT?..COMON'!"

"No"

"What? WHY! You just called me annoying back there!"

"I'm afraid to say you're imagining things, princess"

"RRIIIGHHHT!"

"Annoying"

"WHAAAT?"

"I didn't say anything" "Other than you're annoying" he added with a very silent volume.

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEE!"

TO BE CONTINUED 

* * *

How was that? Thanks for reading! - anamicah 


End file.
